


My Boyfriend

by shipping_enthusiast



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 09:26:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16930665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipping_enthusiast/pseuds/shipping_enthusiast
Summary: Inspired by halcyon-quintants on TumblrSomeone at the Garrison refers to Lance as Allura’s boyfriend and she doesn’t correct them because she hasn’t encountered this earth word as a relationship signifier before, and of course he is a boy and her friend. So it spreads and everyone around them assumes they are a couple. One day someone mentions to Lance that he’s so lucky to have Allura as a girlfriend and he is like yeah… wait WHAT??





	My Boyfriend

Allura was getting frustrated about the fact she Earth didn’t have a healing pod. Everything was different here at Earth. To her, the technology was completely different. Of course, they had some advanced tech, but they were nowhere near where she needed them to be. It was supposed to be a simple mission, retrieve some parts of the monster that attacked them and head back to the base. That’s all they had to do.

“According to our calculations, these are the possible landing spots for pieces or the whole robot creature thing,” Pidge had been looking for any anomalies anywhere really. There were four sites: a location near the base, a piece orbiting Earth, on near the forest, and by a volcano in the Pacific. Hunk took the location by the base, Keith the sky, and Pidge the forest.

“Looks like we’re going together ‘Lura.” Lance looked at her with a shy smile and grabbed his helmet.

No one had spoken about how Lance sent her flowers to her bedside and a get-well card. Allura couldn’t believe even though he was just as injured as her, or more, he had time to make this sweet gesture. That boy went through a lot that day. He was attacked by the Galra just him vs a fleet. All he cared about through is to make sure his sister was fine. And then later, while everyone was down, he was alone trying to make sure his home and family would survive. Allure came to admire Lance. All his valiant effort that he had just inspired her to get up and help him make sure what happened to her home wouldn’t happen to him. She’d hope he would never experience lost like that.

“Did you copy that, Allura?” Lance picture showed at the control panel.

“What was that?”

“James is going to join us. Are you okay Allura?” Lance noticed she wasn’t her usual focused self. That something he loved about Allura. She could always keep focus unlike him.

“Thank you, Lance.” That’s all she could say. She smiled at him

“You’re welcome…. For what exactly?” She let out a little laugh. He wasn’t quite sure he did, but whatever he did he was so glad he did, especially if it made Allura laugh.

“For everything that you do,” Allura said sincerely.

“Well, I’ll keep doing that” Lance let out a small chuckle “plus, I’d do anything for you.”

And just like that those boy’s words made Allura’s heart skip a beat.

“Would you do anything for me too, Lance?” James question. Both were shocked that he caught up to them as fast as he did.

“Oh, James you’re here. How much of that did you hear?” Allura questioned. A blush rose both to Lance and Allura’s cheeks.

“Just about how Lance would do anything for you, princess. What were you two talking about?” James said as he raised an eyebrow and smirked.

“Let’s just focus on the mission.” Said Allura as she grabbed a better hold of her controls. Lance signed off and increased his velocity to Red’s true speed. James stayed on the line with Allura.

“Boy, Lance sure can move fast with his lion.”

“Lance works hard to be the best he can possibly be.”

“You have a great boyfriend, Allura.”

“Yes, Yes I do.”

“I need to find me one of those.”

This left Allura puzzled since he had Kinkade and Keith. Both signed off and headed toward their location. Once they got closer, the sky was changing to a darker color. The winds were getting stronger and rain was pouring very harsh. Lance had taught Allura to love the rain here at Earth. It was a lot less deadly here rather than Altea’s rain.

“Blue is loving this weather, Lance.” Allura started going faster due to Blue’s ability. Lance look behind him and saw how Allura was enjoying herself. It made his heart warm up. “Looks like you two are in your natural element.” He said with a smile at the end. Allura could see she was nearing Lance

“Come on Lance, race you to the volcano.”

She heard dead silence.

“Lance?” She looked up and he was right in front of her, just ahead, and James was next to her.

“Evasive maneuvers!” yelled Lance. Allura wasn’t sure why though. Whatever he was seeing, Allura could not.” Lance moved to her side and now she could see why. The was a bright light headed towards her. Lance didn’t just move to her side as an evasive maneuver, but to push her out of the way. Red crashed into Blue’s side with enough force to move the larger lion out the way, once again. Allura’s was experiencing déjà vu, but in this case, this particular situation is happing again. All the memories of before came crashing down. She was remembering how he was lifeless and how she had to revive him back to life.

“Lance!” shouted Allura and James. Allura and Blue sped to his side.

“James, call Shiro and Coran. We need a wormhole.” She was frantic. She needed to get to Lance. As much as she was getting closer, it just didn’t seem to be fast enough. Allura let out a yell and with all her force she blasted her own laser towards the direction of the laser that hit Lance. The lasers stop targeting them and the wormhole opened. Allura went behind him and carried him toward the wormhole. Once past it, she rushed to the ground and jumped out the lion and heading inside Red. There he was again in his set not moving. She rushed down to her knees to pick him up. She checked for a pulse and it was there but weak. She picked him up and ran to the infirmary. Many people tried to stop, but she only had one goal and it was to get Lance help. There was a team of doctors already there waiting for her. She laid him down on the table. She was surprised they pushed her away not letting her help them. They rushed inside and went passed these sliding doors with the words _personal only_. She chased after them, bagging on the doors that wouldn’t slide for her. “Why won’t you just let me help him!” she screamed in pain as she slid her back down the doors letting a few tears stream.

It was hard for her to wait patiently in the waiting room knowing she can be in there helping. The rest of the paladins had arrived safely from their own missions; they were sitting with each other in silence keeping each other company. About a few minutes ago though, it was another story. Shiro and Keith had to hold her down to not let her just barged into the operating room when the doctors came to tell them that they need to stop Lance’s internal bleeding.

Iverson entered the waiting room and sat next to Allura. Allura didn’t even notice he was talking.

“How’s Lance?” Iverson asked but Allura was into much worry to acknowledge he was speaking to her. Iverson placed a hand on her shoulder and asked, “How is your boyfriend doing?”

“He’s in the operating room bleeding internally,” Allura answered coldly and bluntly. All she cared right now is seeing Lance after. Pidge raised an eyebrow wondering why Allura answered when Iverson said “boyfriend’ but Shiro shook his head as if saying not right now.

A few hours had passed and finally, they had let her visit him after getting clearance from his family. There he was once again in a hospital bed. This time he was just lying there in a sleep. The doctors informed her they didn’t know when he’d awake but the sooner the better. It was hard for her to do everyday task. Hunk had built her a routine for her. Wake up, wash up, go to the cafeteria get at least an apple for breakfast, visit lance, sleep. When she’d go to the cafeteria people would always stop her and ask her ‘how was her boyfriend’ and she’d always answer ‘stable,’ because that’s all she knew for certain. It has been going on for two weeks and on each of those days she’d write him a little note and bring him a flower. As she was writing today’s note, James was her keeping her company.

"You guys must be really close after fighting all of these battles together” James stated.

“We really are,” she said as she signed her note _♥ love Allura_. “Can you keep him company? I’ll be right back.” She headed towards the door, but before exiting she slipped the note into a small jar.

James was there sitting next to Lance reading when he heard Lance speak.

“Allura.” Is what he said but very faintly. He started to wake up and tried to sit up.

“Woah, lay down lion.” James sat up in his chair and pushed Lance down to his bed. “You’ll girlfriend will be back in a minute. You're so lucky to have her.”

Lance look around the room, confuse to who and who he was talking about, but no one else was there. “My girlfriend?” Lance asked raising an eyebrow. As he said that, the door opened. Allura entered with a stem of larkspur.

“See, I told you. She’s right back already.” James said as he exited the room.

“You’re wake!” yelled Allura as she ran to hug him. They just laid their embracing each other. And the only thing was said was a small whisper from Lance.

“Girlfriend?”


End file.
